<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>献给那些美好 by LittleDamara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895950">献给那些美好</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara'>LittleDamara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NC-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), 索尔/洛基</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他从小憩中惊醒，因为一个轻微的呼噜，因为梦里面一个熟悉的面孔。<br/>    他张开嘴唇，在念出名字的时候改变主意，转而打着呵欠，声音回荡在空旷无人的午后宫殿。<br/>    他摸上满脸浓密的胡子，拇指由鬓角往下，顺着颚骨一直到下巴，稍微地来回碾磨浓密边缘处的粗短胡渣。回忆跟着动作回来，真实而令人向往，让他有点为此感伤了。</p><p>    当洛基生命中所有与他有着或多或少关系的人们都还年轻的时候，索尔也是其中之一，还是个孩子——当然洛基一样。<br/>    有时候是一帮孩子，希芙或者范达尔，甚至更多。洛基跟着，索尔也总是拉上他，一次不落地从宫殿的大门冲出去，朝布满金色阳光的森林跑。他们还没到骑马的年龄，活动范围十分有限。直到年龄的增长不能限制他们冒险的领地放肆扩大之前，他们的目的地总是一棵巨大的、即将老死的树。它处于森林的空地，周围的树木给它让了道，让出足够的阳光雨水的空间。阿斯加德的大自然对它照顾周到，令它有着粗壮厚实的枝干可以承受小男孩的粗鲁攀爬，突出地皮的树根成片成网，抵御住那些小鞋子的踩踏，甚至在新的缺口处冒出新芽。他们的时光充足，游戏轻松有趣，大部分时间欢声笑语，像任何一个永不消逝的夏季，连空气都是温柔的金色。<br/>    等小家伙们再大一些，他们便可以使用自己心仪的武器。洛基不像他哥哥对打架充满热情，他选择一些轻便的项目练习来应付日常课程，剩下的时间转而扎进书堆里。没有人反对，人各有所长。一次洛基凭着他的幻术让索尔输掉了技能小测试之后，奥丁一边怀疑着长子的智商，一边给洛基找了位真正的魔法老师，小孩子们的妈妈弗丽嘉。<br/>    因为训练的内容不同，索尔和他的那帮喜欢打架的伙伴要被导师带离宫殿一段时间。<br/>    离开的那天索尔在马背上很不安分。他用一些显而易见的谎话来拖延时间，一会儿说他的马鞍歪了让他坐得不舒服，一会儿说他漏带了他的小金铸剑，即使那把武器就挂在他的腰带上，只是被斗篷盖住而已。<br/>    洛基一直在楼上的露台看他在那里闹别扭，带着小小的骄傲感捂嘴偷笑着。等到自己虚荣心满足后，他才从露台雪白的石砌围台上跳下，从房间跑出去，穿过无人的高耸过道，脚步声在其中回荡，死气沉沉的空荡建筑因为他轻轻的喘息声鲜活起来。他跑过了敞开的书房，跑过了小花园，从楼梯的宽大扶手上滑下，最后来到大堂。零碎的脚步声被地毯吸收，阳光从大门外照进，点亮了大厅一角。他进入漂浮细微灰尘的光里，柔和的温度包裹他，让脸蛋温热。洛基看到那个赖着不肯走的金发男孩就在广场中央，一群不明事由的家仆正围在他的白马两边，好声好气地哄劝。他们的母亲在一旁台阶上好笑地凑热闹，未曾抱怨一句。<br/>    洛基喊了他哥哥的名字，声音响亮穿透了偌大空间，拖着尾音的笑声跃出宫殿大门，扩散在广场上。索尔立即听到了，他迅速回头，目光越过人群找到刚来到门边的弟弟。他的蓝眼睛弯成月牙，坦率又松一口气地露出每次见到洛基就会有的笑脸，不再像个别扭的小孩，而是个准备出远门的哥哥。小金剑跟着索尔挥手的动作打在了马屁股上，马扬起前蹄，响亮地嘶鸣后全速飞奔。索尔慌乱地抓住马缰绳冲破家仆圈，朝前方冲出去。<br/>     索尔听到身后洛基的笑声，自己一并笑开，他狠狠亲了一下身下的马脖子，闻到生命的热量蒸腾出来的气味。<br/>    他们被分开了几乎半年。<br/>    期间奥丁大寿的时候索尔他们回来一次，时间短促紧张，他甚至没有自己的时间见见洛基，只有一天到晚地做好他王子的本分工作。庆典上索尔在父亲的另一旁看到一样神色忙碌的洛基，对方也看见他，隔着奥丁的披风朝他小幅度地招招手，碍于台下来宾的视线没有其他的动作。那时候奥丁正在颂祝酒词，洛基侧过身子朝索尔眨眨眼，索尔回他一个微笑，毫无新意但是经典。接下来他们没有过多交集，庆典一结束那帮小孩又被导师催促上马回到训练的营地。离开时索尔的第六感告诉他，花园上的露台有一个小小的身影被大厅透出来的光拖长影子，正朝着他离去的方向站立一动不动。索尔不断回头张望，却看不到任何人，渐渐距离拉远，他不得不放弃。<br/>    索尔生日他自己没有要求回去，幼稚执着不想被同伴嘲笑自己总想回家。营地里给索尔开一个小小的庆生活动。在派对结束后的安静夜晚里，索尔收到由一只隼送来的礼物。他打开袋子，美酒点心来自母亲，皮革匕首来自父亲，没有洛基的。索尔翻礼物时皱着眉头，然后埋怨地看着面前的隼，责怪它肯定弄丢洛基给他的礼物。<br/>    隼眨眨眼，变成了他的弟弟，在从树叶缝隙间泄露出的冰冷月光里对着他微笑。<br/>    索尔在惊讶的同时抱住了洛基，像任何一个思念家人的男孩那样紧紧抱着他，左右摇摆不停。<br/>    “你太厉害了！”索尔被洛基推开后激动地说。<br/>    “小声点，没有人知道是我送来的。”洛基探头看不远处缥缈细烟的篝火堆，人们都回到帐篷里休息，月光亮得喧嚣，森林湿气里一丝焦味混杂其中。他放松手臂，舒了口气，坐在横倒的木桩上。<br/>    “你的礼物。”洛基从口袋掏出一个石头，扔到索尔怀里。<br/>    索尔拿起它，放在月光下端详，但是目光滑向一旁的洛基，比欣赏宝石更加仔细地看着他。索尔很高兴自己可以在这半年的训练中强壮了不少，他的个头拔高，力量的优势明显出来，心脏跳得越发有力，他有预感自己就快回家了。而洛基呢？索尔庆幸他并没有像自己这样变得粗糙，依旧细腻美好，健康的身体，逐渐熟练的法术，以及他生动的表情，他总是这么狡猾地微笑，不是吗？<br/>    索尔来不及开口感谢或者继续刚才的赞美，洛基没再多说什么，仿佛他这次不远万里地过来只是亲手传递礼物与祝福。他原地转身，再次变成隼。张开栗色油亮的翅膀，利爪陷进树皮，明亮的眼睛倒影出索尔的模样。<br/>    “好好珍惜我的礼物。”隼这么说，拍打翅膀飞走了。<br/>    过几天他们被要求去狩猎森林里贪婪但是速度很快的怪物。第一天没有人成功，第二天也是如此。挫败感打击着索尔，让深夜的他额外想家。他从怀里摸出洛基的礼物，蓝色的小宝石在篝火晃动光下闪出斑驳色泽，映在索尔的脸上，其中一束掉入他的眼睛，令他原本的颜色更加明亮。<br/>    再次狩猎中，索尔做了个陷阱，把蓝宝石当作诱饵，在夕阳时分成功抓到一只符合导师要求的怪物。只是可惜的是那颗宝石被怪物咬碎吞噬了。<br/>    半夜索尔被微风惊醒。他睁开眼睛，看到面前刚从隼变回小孩身体的洛基，他的双手甚至还保持着翅膀的模样，不过下一秒一切恢复正常，除了还未来得及停歇的清风提醒着索尔这一切不是梦。<br/>    索尔撑起上半身，冷气钻进他温暖的被窝。洛基只是把食指竖起嘘声，小心轻巧地从口袋里拿出一枚银色别针，光在针上流过，荡漾在洛基墨绿色的眼里。<br/>    他把别针留下，像上次那样回身变成隼悄无声息在月下离去。<br/>    索尔利用那根别针在下一次的训练中跟踪追捕到会在黑暗中隐身的野猪，他趁唯一一次挨近它时把针刺到皮毛上，剩下的工作索尔只需要寻着银光把动物逼到角落，轻而易举，方便快捷。不过等索尔想找回那跟别针时，发现它扭曲在野猪粗厚的皮毛间，难以取出。<br/>    索尔第三次在营地见到洛基是在他跑到河边洗澡的时候。夕阳撒下浮光万缕，不远处营地篝火旺起，阵阵烤肉的飘香油腻地围绕在河流上空，云彩色彩浓稠，深厚如同宫殿里的红色垂挂锦布。索尔看到一只鹿从森林里出来，慢悠悠来到河岸边，熟练地用鹿角勾起索尔的腰带，返身朝下游跑开。索尔拿石头扔它，拿水泼它，鹿毫不惧怕，依旧偷走了他的腰带。索尔爬上岸套好衣裤，狼狈地追过去。河流的下游是层叠的小瀑布，水花在阳光下飞溅。索尔看到那头鹿停下，腰带从鹿角上滑落，它卧坐在河岸边，梳理沾湿的皮毛。<br/>    挨近后索尔从鹿的眼睛里认出这是他调皮的弟弟。他亲密地抚摸动物的脑袋，捡起腰带，发现里面多了一把弯刀。<br/>    “你需要它。”鹿用洛基的声音说。它的眼睛大而水灵，睫毛随着呼吸轻微颤抖。索尔看到鹿的鼻子因为喷息微张，漂亮的毛发在夕阳逐渐往夜色转换的暗光里显得色泽油亮，小尾巴时不时摆动一下，驱赶蚊虫。<br/>    “你在帮我？”索尔问。“你是怎么知道导师的课程的？”<br/>    鹿闭上眼睛，显得不屑。<br/>    “他的课程百年不变，老古董一个。”<br/>    “但是，我的弟弟，你来这里难道不需要花时间吗？你的课时要怎么把握？“<br/>    鹿显得有些骄傲，它仰起头，最后一道光从交错的鹿角间沉落下去。<br/>    “我总会提早完成，自由的时间很多，而且母亲允许我外出，只要别被父亲发现我来这里。”<br/>    空中飞过两只乌鸦，鹿激灵地跳起，快速地窜进了森林，只留下索尔一个人抓着皮带蹲在河边不知所措。他一直呆到星星出来才起身回营地。<br/>    那头野兽巨大皮厚，索尔花了一天一夜利用弯刀挂在它身上才把它的力气耗尽。导师对此很满意，希芙有意见，但是她也不知道问题出在哪里。索尔得意地对着她笑，弯刀折断在一旁。<br/>    索尔几乎战无不胜，洛基则一直在他身旁。有时候他是猎鹰，利爪抓瞎巨熊的眼睛；有时候他是灰狼，白牙咬断巨鹰的翅膀；他变成喜鹊在枝头嘲笑从山羊车上摔下来的索尔，是树洞里准备随时惊吓索尔的松鼠。<br/>    只是从某一天开始，索尔的身边失去了洛基的身影。他因为树桠上的鸟分神被希芙的尖刀划伤脸颊，对尾随自己的动物掉以轻心差点被饿狼攻击；他寻找每个树洞里的动物，下潜每一条河流捕捉活鱼，只为寻找他的弟弟——它们既是他，又不是他。<br/>    训练即将告一段落，下一次则会在冬天之后。索尔正在擦洗武器，一只麻雀落在他的肩膀，用啄把他耳边渐长的金发叼开，凑近说他帮忙的事情被父亲发现了。<br/>    “我来祝你好运。”麻雀在索尔的肩膀上跳来跳去，歪着脑袋，叽叽喳喳有些吵闹。“最后的测试总是最难熬的。”<br/>    索尔生着闷气，继续摆动自己的金剑，剑面像镜子倒影了索尔皱着眉头的脸。<br/>    接着他感到身边一阵清风，转过头正对上洛基的面孔。<br/>    黑发男孩又凑近了些，一个柔软的吻落在索尔的额头上。<br/>    “这是母亲的祝福。”他说完便迅速变成麻雀飞走，即使索尔伸手去抓，也只有星点羽毛躺在掌心，一呼吸便飘走。</p><p>    索尔一伙人回到宫殿的当天人们为他们举行了胜似节日热闹的庆祝会。弗丽嘉坐在寝宫花园边，正好把书翻过一页。<br/>    贴身侍女红着脸蛋跑进来，喘息着说索尔王子回来了。<br/>    “他的父亲呢？”<br/>    “国王在宫殿中等着他。”<br/>    “他的伙伴呢？”<br/>    “正围着他。”<br/>    “他的侍从呢？”<br/>    “正为他卸下行装。”<br/>    “洛基呢？”<br/>    “他还在关禁闭，我想国王并不打算让他出来。”<br/>    突然广场传来一阵响亮的喧哗，像是一卷巨浪落回海面的轰然震动。<br/>    “外面怎么了？”<br/>    侍女跑到拱廊边，翘起脚探出头张望，过一会儿她急急忙忙回来，瞪大眼睛说：“洛基王子溜出来了，正被索尔王子抱着亲。”<br/>    弗丽嘉的笑容加大。<br/>    “这没有关系吗？”侍女有些担忧地问。“国王会不高兴。”<br/>    “这些孩子……“弗丽嘉仿佛没有听到侍女的疑问，她只是夹上书签，起身准备去见自己的儿子们，顺便替他们向奥丁求求情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛基对于冬天的记忆，可以简化为皑皑白雪与跳动的炉火。当窗外的夜色缓缓落下沉淀，严实如一堵墙时，可以用耳朵听到那些凶猛肆虐的寒风撞散在黑暗的屏障表面，发出可怖的狼嚎。它们汇聚，迎向下一次撞击，像拍在礁石上黑色的浪，迸发成天空深处颤抖的星星。<br/>    索尔推门进来，斗篷沾满雪花，被风刮走后留下冰冷湿漉漉的深色水渍。洛基在屋子的另一端抬头，安静地面对他。地面火焰的倒影拖长到门边，被索尔的脚步踩碎，它们跳跃分离，沾上索尔的头发，令它在昏暗中溜出一道金子的色泽。洛基对此有种错觉，似乎他的哥哥是个被屈尊挤缩在一副青少年身体里的巨人，他炙热的目光透过青年的蓝眼睛观察一切，巨大的肺呼吸鼓动青年的心脏，无处发挥的力量憋屈在青年的双手里。门边正抖斗篷的男孩在昏亮交接的地方，看起来似乎不像他的哥哥，是一个雪夜打猎归来的守林人，或者是即将冲进大风里的渔夫，他的船系在门外，在白色寒冷的浪里起起伏伏。<br/>    火光照亮他们脸蛋的一部分。洛基突然感到心里不安，此时此刻他无比清楚地意识到自己与索尔都还是孩子，可以做任何事，却又做不成任何事。充满勇气，但是毫无希望。不过他看到索尔朝自己直径走来，心里便没有了任何顾虑。他让火烧旺，室内越发干燥温暖。<br/>    索尔挨着洛基坐下，对他的心思毫无察觉，问洛基为什么不去宴会。<br/>    洛基白了他一眼，没有回答。索尔习惯了洛基有时候对自己的爱理不理，扭身从随身携带的背囊拿出宴会上的食物和酒，没有经洛基同意，一把推干净桌面上的书，将油腻的肉块和金色的苹果放了上去。洛基瞪着眼睛看着索尔全然不自知地做这些蠢事，炉火在他背后猛然大增，火苗蹿上高出，房间霎时通亮，木炭响起剧烈密集的噼啪声，很快最粗的木头断在火里。<br/>    索尔只顾拿出酒壶和酒杯，倒满一杯的蜂蜜酒，然后凑到洛基的面前。<br/>    “喝。”他没有控制力度，冒失地把杯口压到洛基的嘴角，金黄色的甜酒溅出，流到洛基的下巴，粘稠发亮。<br/>    炉火小了下去，最后恢复正常。<br/>    洛基消了气，接过酒杯，用手背擦干下巴。索尔则急急忙忙给自己满上一杯酒，大口灌下驱逐寒意。洛基把杯子放好，厌恶地又盯了桌上的食物一眼，起身去床上拿回两张厚毯子，一张自己裹上，一张扔给索尔，把他整个人盖住。<br/>    他听到酒杯掉在地上，看到金酒洒了一地。洛基以为索尔会生气，他总是以此为乐，不知道其中的原因，单纯喜欢索尔的目光——无论激动还是平静——停留在自己身上，温暖随之而来，像夏季他们跑过阳光的日子，轻飘飘得让他不自觉地露出微笑，虽然有时候索尔会说他的笑容有阴谋得逞的味道。<br/>    但是，眼前的索尔挣扎地从厚重的毯子底下钻出，头发杂乱推在头顶，眼睛却笑得温柔，感激地看着洛基，丝毫没有生气。屋外的冬天把他冻得不行，红了鼻头，四肢发麻。现在他在烤火，有毯子保暖，洛基挨着他坐着。<br/>    他们默默地渡过了夜晚最寒冷的时段。当洛基从索尔肩膀上睁开眼睛，看出窗外，雪地因为金色的太阳耀眼，两只麻雀从灌木丛里跳出来，留下足迹，拍着翅膀飞走。洛基伸个懒腰，毯子从身上滑落。一边的索尔捡起来，又给他披上。<br/>    “你一晚都在这里？”洛基问。<br/>    “因为你挨着我睡着了。”索尔耸耸肩，把金发勾到耳后。索尔在连日的打猎中习惯呆在草丛里一动不动地等候猎物，静坐一晚对他来说并不是什么难事。他松下筋骨，然后挨近洛基，朝他精神地眨眼睛。<br/>    屋内炉火熄灭，阳光倾泻进来，拖长两个人的影子。洛基背对着光，他的眼睛水波荡漾。<br/>    “你真好看。”索尔说，就像他每次赞叹洛基那样真诚。<br/>    洛基想骂索尔像个傻子，总是直率地说出心里话，但是他又无法否认他爱这种莽撞的坦白，热烈直接，永远是阿斯加德的阳光与清风，闪亮如朝露，甜蜜如熟果。<br/>    “哎，你这个傻子。”洛基轻轻地叹息，然后微笑，让站起来比自己高一个头的索尔紧紧抱住。</p><p>    洛基尽量不提及他们第一次的性爱。鲁莽又冲动，十足索尔的行事风格。为此洛基发了火，把索尔变成青蛙后一个人躲起来。奥丁召开诸神会议时下了诏令，每个人都不可违抗，洛基只好从藏身之处灰溜溜地出来。他在会议大厅上远远看见站在奥丁身边的索尔，强壮得像头公牛，美好得有些难以直视。洛基认为是这金碧辉煌的宫殿搞得鬼，让他的眼睛不能好好地看清东西。他尽量躲在人群里，熬到会议结束，索尔在门口处找到了他。<br/>    只要索尔一道歉，洛基便会原谅他。<br/>    无可救药的年轻人。洛基事故地想，殊不知他也是这群欢乐傻瓜的其中之一。<br/>    后来他们完全地成年，阿斯加德进入了夏天。</p><p>    当天鹅座和天琴座出现在天空时，夜色深沉，闷热难耐。从草地间走过，湿热跟随着脚步，鼻子撞上金露梅的气味，还有鸢尾最后的那点香。索尔辗转反侧无法入睡，他的头发沾湿在自己的脖子上，汗先是温热而后变得冰凉滑过后背皮肤。他披上衣服，带着星光摸索进洛基的房间。他浑身都是森林的气味，进入到干净的室内后显得有些突兀，不过索尔还不用对此担心，因为洛基并不在房间里。<br/>    他最先发现床帘掀开了一角，床上凌乱，空无一人。房间的角落亮着一盏忽暗忽明的灯，灯罩后几个光点缓慢地飞行，并没有被索尔的不请自来打乱节奏。索尔朝房间中央走去，撞倒了一垒书后看见通往外面的露台门大开着，星星从门外落下，掉进暗色苍茫的树丛里，引起一阵难得的清凉晚风。<br/>    索尔走出去，再次回到大自然的夏夜里。<br/>    在黑暗的树林里寻找洛基并没有索尔想得那么简单，他不停地掉进蓬松的灌木丛里，或者走进树干交错的死胡同。最后月亮出来帮了他，用白色宁静的光为他指引道路，像一根银色的巨大拐杖从草地上划过，停在一棵树上。<br/>    一条雪白的腿从最粗的树干上垂下，轻轻地前后晃悠着。索尔走进一些，月光便落在他肩上，也让他的头发焕发光彩。他从斑驳的树影中追寻到一双亮着狡猾的光的眼睛，耳朵捕捉到一丝轻柔的呼吸声。<br/>    索尔凑上前想握住洛基的脚踝，但是对方先快他一步，灵敏地把脚收回树荫之中。<br/>    “你在这里干嘛？”索尔抬头问。他的上方没有回答，而有人在他身后推了他一把。索尔摔进草丛里，鼻子撞上温热柔软的泥土。他抬头，看到洛基赤裸的双脚站在自己面前。他伸手去抓，把洛基的幻影打散，周围回荡着洛基的嘲笑。<br/>    “那你来这里做什么？”洛基的嘴唇突然贴上索尔的耳朵，说话的时候吐出热气。“我们的大王子不敢一个人睡觉了？”<br/>    索尔反手去抓，他扑空，让自己再次摔回草里。头发垂到他眼前，透过其间的缝隙看见洛基躲在树后面，探出半边身子，好笑地打量着自己。<br/>    金发男人感到挫败，他知道如果洛基不想让他抓到，那他就是没有机会。所以他坐起来，把披在自己胸前的斗篷一把甩到肩膀后。他再次抬头，洛基躲回树后的阴影中。<br/>    “我回去了。”索尔愤愤地撇下这句话，站起身转身就走。<br/>    他听到树叶抖动的动静，闻到被打乱的温热花香，余光瞥到一个消瘦的影子。索尔没有动摇，继续他的回程。直至他走回月光下，四周洒满银白色的霜，闷热却聚涌而来。<br/>    一双手从索尔的手臂下伸出，手掌贴上他单薄的衣物，接着另一具偏高的体温挨上自己的后背。索尔听到洛基在身后叹息，接着是小声得逞的窃笑。<br/>    索尔没有理会洛基的骄傲。他覆盖上洛基放在自己雄伟胸膛的手，牵到自己眼前，把自己的嘴巴埋进去，喷息着热气亲吻。洛基这时候显得乖巧温顺，他移动另一只手直至索尔的脸庞，摸着他粗粝的胡子，指腹抚过眉毛，五指伸入索尔的发际线，稍微收紧地抓住他的金发。<br/>    冰凉的嘴唇落在索尔的后颈，已经没有孩时的纯洁，带着湿意和情欲，湿漉漉地亲吻，伸出一截舌尖舔了一小口咸汗。<br/>    索尔快速地转身，把洛基揉进自己的怀里。他大力地掐上洛基的脸颊，让他张开嘴巴，然后吻进去。洛基的眼里有荡漾的情欲，此时不甘下风地时不时半眯上，暧昧地扫视索尔的脸庞。部分金发垂在他的脸上，弄得他鼻子发痒。<br/>    “哦，我们不能这样。”洛基突然推开索尔，憋不住笑地演戏。“父亲知道的话会杀了我的。”<br/>    “你别再说这些了。”索尔一把拉近他，力气过大，洛基几乎是撞进他坚硬滚烫的怀中。他仰着头与索尔对视，装出一副懵懂的表情。<br/>    “我要告诉给父亲听。”他嬉笑起来，双手倒是主动地把索尔发烫的勃起压向自己。“说，你该怎么办呢？”洛基踮起脚凑近索尔的脸，夏夜闷热令他脸上布上一层细汗。<br/>    “亲爱的哥哥，我们该怎么办？”他咬着下唇发狠地问。<br/>    索尔再次吻下去，这次似乎呛住了洛基，他不再油嘴滑舌，闭上眼睛与索尔交融。索尔的手伸进洛基宽松的睡袍，抓捏他娇好的腰线，大手包上翘臀，随着吻的深入浅出来回揉捻。他下手比较重，洛基甚至有些不满地皱眉头，可是当索尔不舍地松开手时，他倒自己拼命地往索尔身上挨，硬是折磨还隔着一层衣物的性器。有瞬间索尔感到洛基的小腹压上自己充血的阴茎时，整个人变得颤抖不已，像是因为接近性爱具象化的美好器官而激动愉悦。<br/>    索尔把自己的斗篷铺在草地上，洛基躺在里面，被索尔的气味包裹。他仰着脖子喘息，月光几乎让他多了一层柔光，一股圣洁感在他的躯体上诞生。他此刻不再是捣乱的邪神，而是一个向天神现身的处女了。一切的美好坠落在他绿色的眼睛里，他的嘴唇显出淡粉色，里面的舌头则是红得让索尔感到心惊。他头次意识到躺在面前渴求爱抚的人是他的弟弟，道德感不合时宜地浮上心头。索然有些难过，而洛基并不会这么觉得。他见索尔发呆，便抬起一只脚，脚背轻轻磨蹭索尔的脸颊，拇指划过他的颧骨下方，细嫩的脚心被胡子刺得嗓子发痒。<br/>    “时间短暂，哥哥。”洛基从深色的斗篷里仰视着索尔。金发男人抓上苍白的脚踝，转而亲吻。他含进脚拇指，牙齿轻轻啃咬着软肉，舌头包裹碾压。洛基看着他，眼睛发亮，对他的举动表示赞许。<br/>    最终索尔化为阿斯加德最凶猛的野兽伏趴在洛基的身上。他直接又热情，双手不放过洛基的每一寸肌肤，嘴唇亲吻他弟弟的小腹。性器抬起头，索尔将自己埋首于洛基汗湿颤抖的腿间。<br/>    洛基喘息的时候星星颤动，夜空越发暗沉，一切都包含着热风渐渐下沉，很快洛基感到自己难以控制呼吸了。当他的哥哥进入自己的身体后，感官被扩大，无限扩大。甜蜜与痛苦同时产生，快感渐渐从中孕育而出，它浪涌四溅，洛基皱着眉头接纳，熟透果实的颜色遍布全身。当索尔空出手去抱紧他时，洛基除了挺起胸膛让快感从皮下冲刷回荡之外，其余的肌肉瘫软成烂泥，融化成夏季森林里的一抔湿土。<br/>    月亮落下，东方鱼肚白翻起。<br/>    洛基坐在索尔的怀里，索尔一只手依旧抚摸着他平坦的小腹。洛基感到那只手在自己皮肤上流连，热度从未消退。他似乎有点猜想到此时索尔神游在日出景色时脑子在琢磨着不可能的事情。<br/>    他如夜晚时那样叹息，手覆在索尔之上。索尔低下头看着他，蓝色眼睛逐渐被阳光点亮，金发垂下，弄的洛基的鼻子有些发痒。<br/>    他们还有很多这样的夏夜，谁也不会费心去考虑未来的事情，欢乐永远不会结束。</p><p>    索尔得知自己将会是阿斯加德以后的国王，举国欢庆，紧张地筹备起登基典礼，洛基则独自一人溜出宫殿。他漫无目的地走动，穿过林荫涉越溪泉，停下脚步时面前是一棵即将枯死的巨树，与儿时记忆中的光景重叠。周围的树林围着它让出一片空地，可以给它足够的阳光和雨水。<br/>    命运三个女神从森林黑暗中走出，身后有天鹅在拍打翅膀。她们蹒跚来到洛基面前，打量着他，没有说话，很快退开，正如她们出现时那样安静鬼祟地回到了黑暗里。<br/>    洛基窥看到未来一瞥，猜测今后不会有好果子吃。<br/>    他有些担忧，却又同时期待着命运带给他的惊喜。毕竟混乱是他的本性，惹怒索尔是他最大的乐趣。<br/>    洛基回到宫殿后，登基典礼前的宴会已经结束。他从桌上拿起金苹果，抛玩着一路走回自己的房间。<br/>    索尔在床边等着他，甚至还开着房间的大门。他浑身酒气，满脸通红，获得继承权的喜悦并没有退去，却也可以讨得洛基欢心。<br/>    金苹果掉落在地面上，接着是洛基的衣服，他的手套，他的内衬，最后是他的鞋子。他光裸着身子，走进每个夜晚余热温存的强壮怀抱里。当索尔发烫的脸颊贴上他冰凉的胸膛时，什么事都不再重要了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时光回到午后，安静滞留在无人的宫殿大堂。奥丁坐在最高的座椅上，昏昏沉沉地有些瞌睡。片刻后他醒来，摸着自己的胡子，处于无神的初醒状态。<br/>
他陷入了一段回忆中，然后彻底清醒。<br/>
“来人。”声音回荡在高耸的拱顶之间。奥丁坐直身子，一位家臣从远处的一根柱子后面朝这里跑来。<br/>
“请吩咐，陛下。”<br/>
“索尔离开多久了？”老人怅然若失地询问道。<br/>
家臣偷偷抬眼看他，脑袋快速地组织语言，说出口的时候还有些迟疑不定。<br/>
“将近两年了，陛下。”<br/>
“是吗？”奥丁颔首，眼皮垂下去。他没有再去看来人，摆摆手让对方退出去。<br/>
很快宫殿里再次只有奥丁一人。他掂量着手里的金矛，继续摸着自己的胡子，心里一直在思量着一些他刚刚考虑到的问题。可能在之前某一个时间段他像此时这样让思绪翻飞，但是过得太久了，时间的空隙因此拉大，把他与正真需要思考的事情拉开距离，直至完全将其放置在一个不要紧的角落。他正搜寻回这个阴暗地，把搁浅的思绪细细摸索。过去的日子充满了一种积极的情绪，它趁奥丁打盹的时候回到了他的脑海，借此安慰他枯老的心灵，又在他霎时清醒后，留下一股悠游寡断的伤感徘徊在他胸膛，难以消逝。<br/>
他琢磨着这股滋味，突然惊觉自己或许就是一直在回避这些事给他带来负罪感的想法。<br/>
奥丁有些气恼。他站起身，离开了宫殿。<br/>
等他回到房间完全自己一人的时候，洛基变回了原样。</p><p>    洛基正在着手于一些娱乐性的事业，比如他的戏剧。<br/>
他写了很多天，很多的篇幅，大部分不会有见光的那天。他的思路时而清晰时而混乱，倒真的像个老人的脑子，好坏参半。有时候他写在兴致上，可以为此呆在寝宫里一两天不吃不喝；有时候他会写到中途，因为想起一些事情而生气，从而一手把这些稿纸撕得粉碎——不过他从未停止戏剧的创作。<br/>
更多的时候，他会打开通往屋外的门，朝着那方向坐着，让回忆带着它应有的色彩充斥在他双眼之后。他捕捉到儿时奔跑的身影，在阳光里纤细晃动，他最期盼的面孔闪过其中，挨近的时候清晰得似乎可以闻到气味，扯开距离后却也更加活灵活现。洛基在空白的纸上描绘出一双眼睛，带着过去的善意用目光抚摸，最后拿笔把它狠狠划掉。<br/>
美好从不会持续很久，它们大体上转眼即逝。<br/>
洛基曾经窥看到未来一角，即使看不全面，他也可以理解事态万物的不确定性。关于生老病死（神也会死），关于立场的改变，关于那永远不能阻止到来的末日。但是洛基从未想过自己的身世，为此他痛恨了自己的家人一段时间，还四处破坏。他在气愤之余总会带有点残酷的娱乐感，毕竟他喜欢戏剧性的事物，因而他的作恶还增添了一份常人无法理解的黑色幽默。<br/>
观看者有很多，却没有人为他鼓掌。洛基得出大家并没有像自己这样有着乐观的心态的结论，所以他也不再讨好那些不知趣的家伙——包括他的“哥哥”索尔——让帷幕意外地提前落下，给自己一个关于死亡和奉献的诗意的结局，也算是皆大欢喜了。<br/>
他很高兴在自己憋笑假死时索尔还能为他流出眼泪，不枉他们旧日的偷情时光。时间真是个好东西，它可以冲淡本该剧烈的情感，又可以让一些感性的事累积质变，使一个不再信任他的男人哭得这么悲惨。洛基以为自己会笑到内伤，可是在胸膛里某处早被他遗忘的位置有着什么器官在随着索尔的拥抱而绞痛不已。<br/>
或许我可以让故事更加完整。洛基突然兴奋起来，他握笔的指尖微微颤抖，嘴角不自觉地上翘。<br/>
把索尔的蠢事加上去，更多我的光荣事迹，还有没完没了的情史。洛基越写越快，越写越多。反正他现在当国王了，没有人会反对他编写的戏剧。好不好看是一回事，写实才是重点。<br/>
夜深的时候洛基暂时消耗掉泉涌的灵感。他拿起稿子重新细读，随着页数往后，眉头却越来越重。当看到最后一页时，他的双手生火，把这些灵感记载烧得一干二净。<br/>
洛基发觉他写得太过真实，以至于过去找上了他，硬是给他按上他本不该有的多愁善感。他的童年在他笔下无忧无虑，美好得令现在的他犯恶心。但是抹不掉的回忆里，他的母亲温柔慈祥，他的父亲威严善意，他的哥哥强壮，并且爱他。在那个还有着爱的日子里，所有的事物发着光，充满生机，从来不会去顾虑最糟糕的结局——直到他发现这一切都建立在一个微妙的谎言之上。<br/>
洛基联想到自此之后所有的生离死别场面，其实认真数一下也只有两次这样的状况。他是最先放手的那个角色，从桥上掉下去，或者死在一个荒野的地方。自己主动好过被动，况且洛基喜欢自己掌控自己的事情。不过每当他的计划达成之际，总有个傻大个摆出一副哭丧的表情，在那里叫嚷，好像越大声就越有扭转局势的可能。<br/>
不可能的。当初正在往星空里坠落的洛基心里翻着白眼想。<br/>
如今洛基登上宝座，圆了自己最开始的雄心壮志。索尔倒是离开了阿斯加德四处游走，爽快地把这里的一切放下。<br/>
因此洛基想多写一些针对性的台词来谴责索尔这种毫无责任心的做法，不过写着写着，他却用上了阳光星辰等一系列美好的词汇来描写索尔的样貌。<br/>
洛基知道自己至今并且往后都没有可能摆脱这一点。所以他做回自己最拿手的本事，把赞美之词隐藏于心底深处，然后若无其事地继续着手关于自己救世主的戏剧编写。<br/>
要史无前例地感人，让看到的每个阿斯加德人都要因为责难我而悔恨。洛基又开始笑了出来。</p><p>    一个月后戏剧开始排练，再一个月后演员们就登台上演了。<br/>
洛基装着奥丁的身份，斜躺在正中的椅子上吃着葡萄鼓着掌，赞美自己的艺术构造能力是如此的无可挑剔。而索尔浑身脏兮兮地进来，把一切都毁了——就像他以往会做的那样，揭露洛基的把戏，恐吓他，然后继续带他展开下一个冒险。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>